In Their Eyes
by LoveAnime101
Summary: Remake of the movie in Robin and Maria's point of view, if the title wasn't obvious. Hope you like it as much as my other story. R and R! I own NOTHING!
1. Maria's Start

**Hello! I'm back with a new story! This is a story based off the movie, Secret of Moonacre. It is amazing! I love this movie and I have the book. One of my best friends and I are in love with the couple Robin and Maria (especially Robin). So this is the movie in both of their eyes. Each chapter will be one of their POVS; some will have both, who knows. R and R!**

**A/N: I own nothing… sadly. **

* * *

><p><strong>In Their Eyes.<strong>

**Chapter 1.**

It was all so miserable. Here I was, Maria Merryweather, walking by the pitch black carriage, the one that held my dear father, walking to the cemetery, Ms. Heliotroph behind me. What I found strange was I was not crying yet. I have been crying ever since I found out Papa died, everyday before this. What was wrong with me? I should be in hysterics for goodness sake! My father just died and not a single tear from his only daughter, the day of his funeral. Maybe I cried out all my tears? Maybe my head was too full for emotions right now? I didn't know, I just kept walking.

* * *

><p>"Dear Lord…" I heard the priest pray. We were at their grave sites, my mother's and father's. I zoned out as I got closer to the casket. I watched it descend, then I took one of the roses I was carrying all the way here, and threw it on my father's casket in the ground, one of the petals falling off.<p>

I walked towards my mother's grave and placed the other rose on her tombstone. I turned my head the opposite direction of the funeral, feeling someone watching me. I saw the most peculiar sight at that moment.

A boy, almost a man I would guess, watching me, his intense stare full of hatred and anger, burning into me. Why? What had I done to him to cause him to look at me like that? And what was strange was he was wearing all black, black leather jacket and trousers, a black shirt that showed a bit of his chest. Black boots and a bowler hat a top of his head. The only thing that wasn't black was a deep red scarf and feathers poking out, on his neck. And was that, a strip of cloth across his nose?

For a moment, I forgot all about the funeral. It was just him and I alone. I found all of this quite weird. I shook my head; I was still at Papa's funeral, and being very disrespectful to him. Forgetting like that? I walked back to stand next to Ms. Heliotroph, she didn't notice the man, I guess. When I looked back at where I saw him, he was gone. How could that be? He was there a second ago. I looked to Ms. Heliotroph; she was looking at me quizzically. She gestured toward the priest, silently telling me to listen. But I had so many questions running through my head. How did Ms. Heliotroph not notice that boy? Who was he and why was he watching me? And more importantly, why did he look so familiar?

* * *

><p>"He, he lost it all? Including the house?" Ms. Heliotroph stuttered. Father's lawyer gave her a hum as an answer.<p>

"No, no papa can't have been in London." I said looking between Ms. Heliotroph and the lawyer. "Why he wrote to me and said he was coming home, he wouldn't lie…" I couldn't get anymore out. Here came the tears, father wasn't in London, I wouldn't believe it.

"Ah well, your father did leave this book as your inheritance." He said getting and handing it to Ms. Heliotroph. She looked at it then passed it to me. It was an old leather book, tattered at some of the edges.

"The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley?" I read the name out loud.

* * *

><p>Ms. Heliotroph and I sat on my bed in my room. Most of my things were packed and boxed up; except for a few toys I had as a child, and clothes still in the closet. My tutor's ranting and stuttering brought me back out of my thoughts.<p>

"I know this is hard, but you know, I-I'm sure your father did… did love you. H-he just um… and you know everyone has to go out on their own at some point in their lives. A-and,"

"Ms. Heliotroph I'm fine." I snapped. I had not meant to, but her ranting just aggravated me! She looked slightly fearful, she wanted to say my out burst was not lady-like, I could tell, but with held from scolding me. "Really," I said more softly. She nodded as I looked away.

"Yes," She said patting my knee, and then stood up. She walked towards the door; she was just about to close it when she looked at me. She was going to say something but just stuttered again and closed the door.

When I heard the click of the door shut, I wiped the tears from my eyes. When I looked down I saw papa's book. I picked it up and opened it, studying the intricate painting and detail. I turned to the beginning of the story and began to read:

'_Once upon a perfect time, many hundred of years ago, when the old magic clung to Moonacre Valley, there was a young woman, whose skin gleamed as pale as the stars, and whose heart was as pure as moonlight. Such was her bravery and goodness, she was beloved by nature, as if she was its own daughter. _

_One fateful night, the moon blessed her with an extraordinary gift that would change the magic of the valley forever, the Moon Pearls. From that day forth, she was know as, the Moon Princess._

_Two ancient families lived in harmony at the edge of the valley, sharing nature's bounty. Daughter of the Denoir clan, the moon princess fell deeply in love and was to marry Sir Wrolf Merryweather. Her father, Sir William Denoir, blessed the union, by giving the couple a rare black lion. _

"_For my daughter's bridegroom,"_

"_Thank you father,"_

_In return Wrolf gave his bride a unicorn, lured of the wild white horses of the sea._

"_Only an animal of such beauty and purity could be the companion of the moon princess." _

_Her heart over flown with happiness, the moon princess revealed the pearls to both families._

"_Nurtured fathoms deep in the heart of the ocean, these were given to us by nature herself, promising untold riches to us all. Look, they have a unique power. They can reveal the truth in men's hearts."_

_Legend told of their unique power, so strong the pearls could grant every wish, both good and evil.'_

I slammed the book shut after I looked at the painting. Her expression said she saw right through me, like she could see into my soul.

It was late; I should have been in bed hours ago. Besides, we were leaving for the country tomorrow. My uncle, one I never heard of or from, was taking me in.

I went to my wardrobe and got out my nightgown. After I was dressed and ready, I pulled the blankets back and lay down. When the lights went out and the darkness came, I got scared. I turned over and cuddled with the book papa left to me. It gave me some comfort, but not the kind I was looking for. I grabbed the necklace I always wore, and as I played with it, I tried to remember who gave it to me. I've had it since I was a child, but couldn't place where I got it. The necklace must have given me the comfort I desired because as I thought who it was, I dozed off. Next thing I knew, it was morning.

**Well ****there****'****s ****the ****first ****chapter ****to ****my ****new ****Secret ****of ****Moonacre ****fic. I know a lot of short sections but when you think about it, those sections in the movie were short.**** I'm going add things in, like the deleted scenes from the movie and little parts from the book. ****Hoped ****you ****like ****it ****because ****I ****think ****this ****will ****come ****out ****good, ****or ****I ****hope ****it ****will. ****Tell ****me ****what ****you ****think.**


	2. Robin's Start

**New chapter up! Thank you for the review I got! It made my day!**

**In Their Eyes**

**Chapter 2**

It all started when I was born, or that's what my father tells me, believe it or not. My sister tells me different, that it wasn't always this cruel at the Denoir castle, but I don't believe her as much as I use to.

My mother died giving birth to me and my father never got over it. Loveday, my sister told me he didn't blame me but it's obvious he does, still.

My sister was more of a mother to me; she always took care of me and looked after me when father was angry or on a rampage. She never let him touch me. But after she left was completely different.

We were brought up to hate Merryweather's, how my sister ever fell in love with one, I will never understand. **(He he, not yet.) **

She kept her secret from me for three months, but then told me when she wasn't around as much and I was upset. I kept her secret for almost a year, when she told me he proposed to her was when it all came crashing down. A maid over heard us and told father immediately.

He was the angriest I had ever seen him that day, and kicked Loveday out of the castle, screaming she was no longer his flesh and blood. When he faced me, he beat me until I passed out. I still have nightmares about that day sometimes, only in my dreams I die.

But the worst part is what happened a few days ago. We have other Denoir clans set up in England, keeping watch on the Merryweather family, and they reported to us that Lord Merryweather had died. When my father heard the news, he told me and some of my men to head out to the city and keep an eye on the Lord's daughter. Maria Merryweather.

I remember the conversation I had with him a couple days ago about this. I remember almost every conversation we have; he almost beats me to death for everyone, it's hard to forget.

"_But father I don't want to go!" I yelled standing in front of his desk in his study._

"_Stop you're whining boy, you have no choice." He said coldly, looking up from his work to glare at me._

"_But why do I have to do it! Why not Julock!" I yelled, getting frustrated myself. My father stood slowly and walked towards me. He pulled on the scarf I wore around my neck forward. _

"_Listen boy, this girl, Maria Merryweather, may be the Moon Princess and you know if she is she can stop the curse and defeat us! Now I will not let that happen understand?" he yelled pushing me backwards._

"_Yes father." I said catching my breath. He never told me that she was the Moon Princess; if he did I would have left hours ago! I knew how important it was to keep the princess from stopping the curse. This girl better be worth it though._

But as I stand in the cemetery, watching her, I knew my father had got the wrong girl. This young girl, Maria, could not be the Moon Princess. Just looking at her I knew she was too weak to handle anything that happened at Moonacre. Seriously, what was so special about her?

Crap she saw me, but I didn't do anything. I glared at her with all I could and ignored the fact at how cute she was. I mean honestly, she was a Merryweather, a very pretty one at that, but she was the enemy! I couldn't like her, first I would be going against what I was raised to believe in and my father world for sure kill me this time. When she looked back at the grave was when I quickly made my escape.

I hid behind a tree a bit farther from where she was and took one last look back, I saw her look back at the small gazebo I was under moments before. Huh, Maria Merryweather? Not only did the name ring a bell, but she looked so familiar, like we were best friends once before. I shook my head. Impossible, I thought as I made my way back to the camp my group set up.

I walked through the small park they had in town, to the back of it were woods where my men were staying. I looked around when I reached the border line of the trees, when I saw no one I walked into the forest until I saw smoke and heard men laughing and talking.

"Hello boys! Miss me?" I asked as I walked up to my three friends. They smiled when I sat and played cards with them.

"Hey little Robin's back, so how did your stakeout on the girl go?" My friend, Lewis, asked me. He was about my height, had black hair with a bowler hat like mine, only with a belt, on his head, a black shirt with a green trench coat over it and black pants and boots.

"Lewis, here they call it stalking, and it's against the law. You're lucky you didn't get caught Rob." My other friend Patrick said as he grinned at me. He had blonde hair, a little shorter than me, and was dressed all in black, with a bowler hat too. We had a big thing about bowler hats, I don't know why though.

"Ah Robin would easily out run London police. So you had to be watching her for a good two hours, is she good looking?" My last friend, Curtis asked me. He was a couple years older than me, with brown curly hair, and a total ladies man. He didn't wear a bowler hat, but wore all black and a lot of metal. I smiled as he winked at me.

"She was nothing special. I still don't get the big fuss over this girl, she can't be that important." I said grabbing a piece of deer meat the older men of the group hunted. I saw Julock walk by and glare at me.

He walked up to me and crouched down in front of the four of us. "What is your plan for finding the pearls?" He asked me through gritted teeth. He never did like me, not a lot of the men at the castle did, but I don't know the entire reason. I think it was because I'm the heir of the Denoir clan, yet in their eyes, I'm just a kid.

"What do you mean, she has them?" I asked surprise.

"Of course! She is the moon princess, and a Merryweather, lying and stealing, she must." He said. I don't know much about the history of the pearls, other than what my father has told me. So I've grown up believing that the Merryweathers were the bad guys and we were trying to get what was ours. I never told anyone this but I sometimes thought if we were wrong about our enemies.

"Then she must have them in the house, and if we're going to find them before she leaves tomorrow then we have to do it tonight. The three of you," I said looking at Lewis, Patrick, and Curtis. "Will be on lookout. Julock you gather at least three men and meet me on the corner of her street. When she falls asleep, we'll go in and snatch the pearls. Understood?" I looked at him in the eye.

"Well thought plan, just pray it works or your father will be very displeased." He said standing and walking away. I let out a breath when he was out of hearing range. I looked to my friends who were smiling and trying not to laugh.

The sun was slowly setting when I got to the Merryweather house. It was big, not like the ones in the country of course, but for the city a moderate size. Most of the furniture was already outside; ready to be moved in the morning. I thought it would be weird if I was just standing around so I silently went to the garden in the back and climbed up the tree. It was perfect cause now I got a perfect view of the so called princess' room, another plus, they couldn't see me clearly.

I sat down on the branch next to the trunk and watched interested. The girl was sitting on her bed with an older woman, her nanny I supposed. You could definitely tell it was a girls room, there were small dolls and a doll house in the room. Along with many stuffed animals and some flowers. So she was a priss?

Suddenly Maria snapped at the older woman and she shakily stood up and walked out of the room. When the older one finally left Maria pulled out a big leather book, but I couldn't read the title, she was interested in the book for a while and I thought this was all that was going to happen until she slammed the book shut and threw it across the bed. She got up went to her dresser and then walked into the bathroom, when she walked back out she shut the lights off and crawled into bed.

That's when I jumped off the tree and went to the street corner to get my men. We slowly walked back to the house and one of Julock's friends picked the lock. When the door clicked open we walked in and walked up the stairs into her room. I slowly opened the door and let everyone pass me, whispering to search for the pearls. I walked deeper into the room and went to her bed to make sure she was fast asleep. When I saw her wearing a necklace I thought it might have been the pearls. Instead it was a small crystal wrapped in a blue ribbon, but for some reason I felt like I've seen this necklace before, I slowly put down and shook my head.

I walked around the room to her desk, not noticing it; I tripped over the small rug and knocked into her desk. Sadly, that woke her up. Julock and I ran behind the curtain while the two others ran into the hallway and bathroom. I got nervous when she got closer and closer to the curtains. I saw Julock pull out his knife, I was about to stop him when Maria's nanny called her. That's when all of us quickly left her house and back in the woods. What was worst about the whole thing is that my father will find out, and when he does, I'm going to die.


End file.
